


Условия успеха любовного романа, или Почему любовный роман обречён быть макулатурой

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Статьи [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Essay, F/M, Love Stories, Loveburger, Opinion and impression, Original work - Freeform, Other, Romance, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.</p><p>Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)<br/>All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)</p><p>Предупреждение: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Условия успеха любовного романа, или Почему любовный роман обречён быть макулатурой

**Author's Note:**

> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

Искала в сетевых библиотеках книги для чтения и была удивлена немалым количеством негативных отзывов к хорошим произведениям. Однако сами отзывы навели на размышления, которые позволили выделить составляющие любовного романа, приносящие ему популярность у целевой аудитории, но при этом, увы и ах, делающие его совершенно нечитабельным для всех остальных.  
Конечно, универсалий не бывает, любое произведение предназначено только для своей аудитории, но при этом каждая хорошая работа выходит за пределы отведённой ей ниши и обретает востребованность в других сферах.  
Однако с любовным романом этого не происходит. Он или остаётся в пределах своих потребительских рамок, или перестаёт восприниматься целевой аудиторией как любовный роман.

Итак, условия успеха любовного романа:  
**_1\. На первом плане должен быть только герой, даже если главный и ведущий персонаж — героиня._** Люб-ром-читательницы хотят получить идеальный ментальный маструбатор, эдакое супер-дилдо в красивой упаковке, и ничто не должно затенять красот такого девайса и отвлекать от него внимание. Поэтому чем ничтожнее героиня, тем лучше. В начале она может быть интересной и значимой личностью, но при первом же появлении героя обязана немедленно стать глупой, слабохарактерной, бездействующей и безвольной, чтобы подчеркнуть этим ум, сильный характер, твёрдую волю и деятельную натуру героя. По сути, героиня нужна только для доказательства того, что у героя гетеросексуальная, иначе говоря, подходящая для люб-ром-читательниц ориентация. И если героиня выходит за границы своей роли, она, а значит и сама книга, вызывает их антипатию.  
_Цитата из отзывов_ : «Где тут мужчина?! Опять баба со стальными яйцами, которая сама всех порвёт и сама всего достигнет, а мужчина где-то в тени и с краешку».  
**_2\. Герой у героини должен быть только один._** Люб-ром-читательницам хватает ума понять, что у них никогда не будет гарема из страстно желающих их молодых красавцев с хорошей потенцией и большими членами, но при этом катастрофически не достаёт воображения ментально перенести себя в таковой. Поэтому героиня, которая или меняет любовников как перчатки, или отношается сразу с двумя и более возлюбленными, вызывает у них только ненависть, зависть и злобу. Соответственно, книга симпатии тоже не обретёт.  
_Цитата из отзывов_ : «Тут одного-то найти не можешь, а эта шлюха меняет мужиков в каждой главе, а под конец вообще с тремя живёт».  
**_3\. Герой должен постоянно спасать героиню от проблем, и чем глупее она в них влипла, тем лучше._** Это позволяет люб-ром-читательницам побывать в мире, где мужчина, встретив безмозглую и никчёмную женщину-тряпку не вытирает о неё ноги или не отшвыривает такую обузу прочь, как это всегда бывает в реальности, а всячески опекает, нянчит и заботится. Иначе говоря, это мечты о потоке халявы всех разновидностей и джек-поте всех лотерей, конкретизированные в виде планов на интимные отношения, которые подкрепляются образом героини: «Если такая феерическая дура сумела оторвать себе супер-мужика, то я тем более смогу!». Но если героиня достаточно мозговита, деятельна и сильна характером, чтобы не создавать проблем или хотя бы решать их самой, то такая книга становится в один ряд с увещеваниями родителей, психологов и разумных подруг, которые в один голос твердят: «Учись, работай, делай карьеру, рассчитывай только на себя, и тогда создашь себе тот уровень и образ жизни, который хочешь». И точно так же как и увещевания, книга будет вызывать лишь злость и раздражение, потому что будь у люб-ром-читательниц ум, характер и хотя бы вполовину меньше лени, они давно занялись карьерой.  
_Цитата из отзывов_ : «Какая чудесная героиня! Такая хрупкая, нежная и беззащитная, такая уязвимая перед жестоким и суровым миром, что всем хочется её оберегать и заботиться. Неудивительно, что она сразу же встречает своего рыцаря и защитника, настоящего мужчину, который укроет её от любой беды».  
**_4\. Героиня до встречи с героем должна мучиться от недотраха._** Это роднит её с люб-ром-читательницами. Поэтому и тридцатилетние девственницы, и юные барышни, которым обстоятельства не дают заняться сексом с возлюбленным, или которые вообще ничего не знают о сексе, и дамочки, что годами переживают давнюю любовную неудачу, а потому не подпускают к себе других мужчин, и все прочие варианты противоестественного поведения вызовут у люб-ром-читательниц самую горячую симпатию. И наоборот, книга, где героиня встречает героя сразу после или во время романа с проходным любовником, порождает ярость и неприятие.  
_Цитата из отзывов_ : «Хорошо она искала свою истинную любовь, меняя одного мужика на другого! Я вышла замуж девственницей, и кроме мужа у меня никого не было и нет, поэтому мне противно читать о таких шмарах!»  
**_5\. Симпатия окружающих к обилию истерик и комплексов у героини._** В реальной жизни комплексы и истерики люб-ром-читательницы обрекают её на одиночество, потому что и знакомые, и родственники, и потенциальные поклонники всячески избегают контакта с ней — одни молча, другие советуют сходить к психотерапевту, чтобы подлечить нервишки и вычистить мусор из мозгов. Но психокоррекция — это в первую очередь труд пациента, и весьма серьёзный. А любой труд требует не только отсутствия лени, но и наличия ума, твёрдой воли, силы характера и гибкости мышления. Развивать всё это нелегко, поэтому работе с психотерапевтом люб-ром-читательницы предпочитают книги, где все окружающие терпеливо слушают нытьё героини, всячески её утешают, да ещё и истерики (особенно с битьём посуды!) воспринимают не как дурость и расхлябанность, а как проявление высокого ума и сильного характера. Соответственно, уравновешенная, уверенная в себе и любящая себя героиня никакой симпатии не вызовет.  
_Цитата из отзывов_ : «И чего все мужчины и даже некоторые девушки так накинулись на героиню? Никакая она не закомплексованая, не истеричка и нисколько не тупая! Это настоящая женщина — эмоциональная, ранимая, беззащитная. А кому нужны бесчувственные феминистки с компьютером вместо мозга, идите читать обо всяких супервумен и оставьте книги о нормальных женщинах для нормальных женщин».  
**_6\. Одежда и причёска являются главными личностными и умственными качествами героини._** Нарисовать макияжем физию, навертеть причёску, влезть в дорогое платье и забраться на не менее дорогие туфли с высоченными каблуками несоизмеримо проще, чем проявить себя как высококлассный профессионал, разносторонняя собеседница, остроумная шутница, мастер коммуникативных навыков или блистать талантами в разных интересных хобби типа вышивки, рыбалки, мотоспорта, разведения фиалок или в чём-то не менее увлекательном. Но увы и ах, социум — и мужчины не исключение — ценит только навыки, а не декор. Женщина, которая проявляет себя в основном как вешалка для одежды и палитра для мейк-апа никому не нужна. Первые минут пять-десять на неё любуются, а после перестают замечать. Или того хуже — охотно укладывают в постель, тем самым давая дамочке возможность надеяться на развитие отношений, но на утро забывают о её существовании. Понимать, что содержание намного важнее обёртки, дамочки не хотят — ведь это подразумевает работу над собой, усилия и труд. Гораздо проще броситься к книгам, где героиня, подбирающая длинные юбки, цокающая каблуками и встряхивающая локонами сложной причёски мгновенно становится центром всеобщего внимания, в неё сразу и навсегда влюбляются, и, самое главное, — с её мнением считаются вопреки тому, что она полное ничтожество во всех отношениях.  
Бывает и обратный вариант — героиня выглядит так, что её фото надо показывать сексуальным маньякам, чтобы у них от испуга исчезло любое желание половой активности: растянутые треники, безразмерный джемпер, волосы неопределённого цвета висят суслами или закручены в уродливый пучок, бледное и невыразительное лицо, на котором нет даже самого лёгкого макияжа. И этот имидж всячески смакуется и акцентируется. При том, что в реальности даже на самом дешёвом рынке можно найти одежду по фигуре, которая будет смотреться нарядно, элегантно и дорого, волосы хорошо получится дома самой окрасить бюджетной краской в такой цвет, который подчеркнёт выразительность лица, а затем подстричь или уложить в нетрудоёмкую, но украшающую причёску, парочкой прикосновений туши и помады, не мучая кожу обилием грима, сделать акцент на глаза и губы. И всё, готова красавица. Нравится нам это или нет, но даже самый лучший продукт не возьмут без рекламы, потому что о нём никто ничего не узнает.  
Однако дамочки не хотят прилагать и столь ничтожных усилий по совершенствованию своей внешности, будучи уверенными, что настоящий мужчина полюбит их и такими, потому что ему нужна не внешность, а душа, и по-настоящему хороший работодатель даст им большую зарплату и повышение, потому что разглядит их профессионализм. При этом игнорируют тот простой факт, что сами обращают внимание только на хорошо одетых и пахнущих приятным одеколоном мужчин. Или одетых в джинсовую рванину того стиля и воняющих тем куревом, которые считаются самыми престижными в их тусовке. То же самое и с работодателем — сама она бесцветной мыши хорошую должность не доверит, поскольку побоится, что та не справится.  
Надо отметить, что доля истины в словах о незначительности внешности в сравнении с внутренним миром всё же есть, причём весьма немалая доля. Если женщина активная, деятельная, коммуникабельная, с широким кругозором, весёлая, с высоким профессиональным уровнем, то она и в серой мешковатой одежде со скверной причёской станет звездой социума и мечтой работодателей. А если он ещё и секс любит, и умеет хорошо им заниматься, то избыток влюблённых кавалеров надо будет отгонять от себя палкой. Однако все вышеперечисленные качества никогда никому не даются от рождения. Их создают в себе и развивают, а это огромный и тяжёлый труд. Гораздо проще читать книжки о том, как внешне и внутренне бесцветная особь женского пола получает супермужика и все блага мира в придачу.  
Поэтому у люб-ром-читательниц и первого, и второго типа вызывают раздражение и неприятие героиня, которая деятельна, умела и коммуникабельна настолько, что внешность, как ухоженная, так и нет, деталь настолько незначительная, которую и упоминают-то мельком один-два раза на протяжении всей книги.  
_Цитата из отзывов для варианта-1_ : «Девчонка из общаги в дешёвом платьишке с китайского рынка (типа нарядилась для корпоратива в солидной фирме, ага) поёт какую-то идиотскую песенку с детского утренника, от которой все приходят в восторг, хватает серьёзных и солидных людей за руки, чтобы они танцевали с ней какую-то быдлятскую летку-еньку. И они с радостью пляшут, потому что смогли наконец-то забыть все дела, заботы и проблемы и искренне повеселиться. А главгер, за которым бегают все красавицы его круга, бросает их ради того, чтобы подвезти эту павенюшку — вдруг кто обидит такую ценность! И плевать ему, что она безо всякого смущения говорит, что живёт в общаге. Бред!!! Так не бывает!!! Принцы предназначены для принцесс и не подбирают отбросы!!!»  
_Цитата из отзывов для варианта-2_ : «Всё правильно, если ждать и надеяться, то обязательно придёт тот единственный и самый важный, который полюбит тебя такой, какая ты есть, для которого человеческое важнее красивой обертки. Надо только очень-очень ждать и очень-очень надеяться, и тогда судьба сама устроит вашу встречу».

Картина складывается безрадостная. Любовный роман макулатурой быть обречён. Но это касается и любого другого узкоспециализированного художественного произведения, которое предназначено не столько для чтения, сколько для маструбации — неважно, физической или ментальной.  
Поэтому, если хочется написать такую любовную историю, которая станет действительно книгой, не скатившись на уровень дроч-пописульки, то любовная составляющая должна занимать в ней не более одной четвёртой, а остальное место необходимо отдать работе героини (пусть даже богиней или избранной ими воительницей), дружбе и вражде с разными людьми (пусть и не человеческой расы) и саморазвитию, потому что только тот человек по-настоящему живёт, который постоянно осваивает что-то новое. И самое главное — героиня не должна теряться в тени героя, как и герой в тени героини. Они хороши только как равноправные и равнозначные личности. Всё должно быть как в жизни, даже если это фантастика или фэнтези. Тогда и читать будет интересно.  
Впрочем, и на любовный роман как таковой всегда есть спрос — племя маструбаторш не переведётся никогда.  
Поэтому каждому своё — и макулатура, и литература найдут своего читателя. А с каким читателем ему приятнее, решает сам автор.

Основой послужили реальные отзывы на книги в сетевых библиотеках и вот эта заметка, которую я набросала по свежим впечатлениям от знакомства с миром любовных романов:

**То, что делает любовный роман из литературы макулатурой**

Ни для кого не секрет, что любовный роман стабильно числится среди низкосортных жанров, считается чтивом примитивным, абсурдным и глупым.  
К сожалению, для этого зачастую есть основания. И дело не только в нелогичности и непродуманности сюжета, абсурдности поступков персонажей, плохом стиле повествования, незнании автором необходимой для сюжета матчасти — этим грешат многие книги всех других жанров. А в данном случае рассматриваются присущие именно любовному роману детали, которые делают книгу нечитабельной.

То, что превращает любовный роман из литературы макулатуру:  
**_1\. Чрезмерный акцент на сексуальной неопытности героини._** То она девственница аж в тридцать лет, то какое-то обстоятельство вынуждает её воздерживаться от секса с возлюбленным, то она настолько не осведомлена о сексе, что даже не понимает связанных с ним шуток и намёков. По какой такой причине сексуально неопытная героиня ценнее или лучше опытной, авторши не объясняют. И почему истинную любовь до гроба может встретить только та дамочка, которая ничего не знает об интимных отношениях и не может, в силу неопытности, отличить мимолётное влечение от постоянного, тоже остаётся загадкой.  
**_2\. Героиня переживает мимолётное сексуальное возбуждение с интенсивностью предоргазменного состояния._** При виде полуобнажённого героя, при лёгком прикосновении с намёком на сексуальный интерес, а тем более при поцелуе у неё ноги подкашиваются, мысли из головы исчезают, по телу разливается сладкий жар и проявляются все прочие признаки скорой разрядки. И всё это прекращается как выключенное по завершении прикосновения/поцелуя. При этом не понятны две вещи: первая — почему с таким уровнем сексуальной возбудимости героиня не кончает от порыва ветра, а второе — почему с такой амплитудой перехода от гипервозбуждения к спокойствию героиня до сих пор не получила ПМЖ в ближайшей клинике для нервнобольных.  
**_3\. Как только у героини начинают налаживаться отношения с героем, она тут же стремительно глупеет до клинической дебильности и перестаёт участвовать в сюжете как полноценный персонаж._** На первое место сразу же выходит герой, а героиня превращается в его довесок, который ничего не делает, ничего не значит и ничего не решает. Героиню можно заменить резиновой куклой из секс-шопа, которую герой таскает с собой, на сюжет это не повлияет никак.  
**_4\. Героиня обязательно устраивает как минимум одну истерику, зачастую с битьём посуды._** И авторшами такая дурость и расхлябанность подаётся как независимость и сила характера.  
**_5\. Бесконечные упоминания того, что героиня ходит на высоких каблуках или подбирает для удобства ходьбы подол длинных юбок. Нередко ещё поправляет локоны._** Какой сюжетообразующий смысл в подчёркивании именно этих деталей одежды и причёски из контекста повествования непонятно никогда. Складывается впечатление, что авторши — это рахитичные девочки лет двенадцати из приюта, где их, чтобы меньше тратиться на мыло, бреют налысо, а из одежды выдают только кроссовки и джинсы. И бедняжки ждут не дождутся, когда же станут взрослыми, чтобы отрастить волосы, надеть туфли как у большой тёти и купить много-много юбок, и подлиннее, чтобы никто не увидел искривлённых ног, причём надеть все купленные юбки сразу, дабы сполна насладиться ощущением.  
**_6\. Неумеренная цветистость словес в эротических сценах, особенно при сексуальной безграмотности авторши._** Когда авторша пытается вычурностью слога скрыть скудость фантазии или то, что не только никогда не занималась сексом сама, но даже не читала «Камасутру» и не видела порно, это выглядит и смешно, и жалко, и противно.

К сожалению, весь набор вышеупомянутого абсурда встречается в 99% любовных романов. А потому найти что-то достойное в этом жанре очень трудно. Конечно, 95% чего угодно — это дерьмо и шлак, с этой аксиомой спорить нелепо. Но у большинства объектов хотя бы 5% достойного имеется. А в книгах жанра «любовный роман» только один.  
Но даже 1% это лучше, чем ноль.


End file.
